Mobile networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. In some cases, mobile network architectures can be implemented using Software Defined Network (SDN) techniques in order to deploy Control and User Plane Separation (CUPS) architectures in which the data path and the control path for a mobile network are split across two planes, a data-plane and a control-plane. As the number of user equipment increases and as CUPS architectures become more prevalent for mobile networking deployments, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in facilitating CUPS architectures for a network environment.